A small-size thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) used for an electronic product such as a mobile phone is usually manufactured by: arranging a color film substrate and an array substrate opposite to each other to form a cell; cutting a mother board, i.e., a glass substrate, into a Q-panel; plating indium tin oxide (ITO) onto a surface of a color film of the Q-panel; cutting the Q-panel into a single panel; and coating a silver paste onto the single panel in the subsequent procedure of manufacturing a module.
In order to rapidly release charges accumulated at a surface of the existing small-size TFT-LCD, usually an ITO layer is plated onto the surface of the color film, and then the ITO layer is connected to a grounded signal line on the single panel by coating the silver paste. As a result, it is able to eliminate an electrostatic effect.
For a peripheral structure of the existing TFT-LCD display panel, a gate insulating (GI) layer and a passivation (PVX) layer are tiled between an outermost metal lead and a cutting edge of the single panel, without any special designs. In addition, for the small-size product, generally it is required to connect the ITO layer on the surface of the color film to the grounded signal line at the periphery of the panel by the silver paste. When the Q-panel is cut into the single panel, there will be breakage, which is hard to be seen by human eyes, at the cutting edge, and the silver paste is easily permeated at the breakage the neighborhood of the outermost metal lead of the single panel. As a result, an abnormal electrical signal is occurred and the quality of the panel is deteriorated.